What makes Day & Night
by Math'L
Summary: On pensait que Severus était un homme sans famille. Il en avait eu une jadis. Un père violent, une mère soumise et une sœur courageuse. Le 2 premiers étaient morts sans que ça n'émeuve personne. Sa sœur l'avait quitté un jour, un joli bébé dans les bras et tellement de haine contre lui et ce qu'il était devenu. Mais 20 ans plus tard, il avait la chance de se faire pardonner, enfin


**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Note :**** Bonjouuuuuuur ! **

**Ce texte a été commencé il y a une éternité (il appartient à la très grande famille des histoires vaguement commencées et toujours en suspend). Il a été fini récemment et j'ai mis autant de de temps à le poster parce que je ne suis pas sûre de ce que vous allez en penser, ça sort un peu de mes écrits habituels. **

**Je voudrais profiter de l'occasion pour dire un grand merci à ma béta PiccolinaSandra qui 1) corrige mes textes 2) les commente et m'encourage 3) qui a lu tous les textes actuellement en suspend, me communicant son enthousiasme pour chacun de ses écrits. C'est grâce à elle que ces textes avancent ! Alors MERCI ! **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise ! **

**Enjoy !**

**.II.**

Quand il reçut un hibou, alors qu'il était en plein milieu de travaux particulièrement difficiles, Severus Rogue grogna contre cet idiot qui osait le déranger. Il remit son expérience à plus tard et se saisit du parchemin. Cependant, l'expression de son visage changea lorsqu'il lut la lettre. Sans un regard pour son laboratoire, il sortit de la pièce, récupéra son manteau d'un _Accio_ silencieux et s'élança hors de sa maison. Il transplana sur le pas de la porte, ne vérifiant même pas si sa porte était bien fermée.

Il apparut dans une rue adjacente à l'hôpital St-Mangouste et trépigna devant ce stupide mannequin qui ne voulait pas le laisser entrer. Quand, enfin, il put franchir la porte, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide au comptoir de l'accueil et demanda de sa voix la plus autoritaire :

\- Le service psychiatrique.

Il lança son plus beau regard noir à la secrétaire, lui coupant toute envie de sourire ou de faire une réflexion qu'elle imaginerait « spirituelle ». Muette, elle lui montra la direction d'un index tremblant. Ne prenant pas la peine de la remercier, il se dirigea vers le couloir désigné, ne prenant pas garde à ce qui l'entourait.

Il arriva à l'accueil du service et regarda à nouveau le parchemin qu'il avait reçu, pour pouvoir trouver celui qui lui avait envoyé. Ensuite, il dit au secrétaire :

\- Docteur Razer ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et le prévint qu'il allait l'appeler. Le médecin arriva rapidement et, après lui avoir serré la main, lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'amena à son bureau, ferma la porte et lança un _Silencio_ sur la pièce. Severus haussa un sourcil devant tant de précautions. Il observa rapidement le médecin : plus jeune que lui mais quelques mèches argentées parsemaient ses cheveux auburn, légèrement plus petit que lui. Il comprenait que les femmes puissent le trouver beau. Mais dans son comportement apparaissait une certaine expérience, bien que la nervosité dont il faisait preuve laissait entendre qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire cela.

\- Vous devez être étonné par les mesures que je prends. Ce que je vais faire est contre les ordres que j'ai reçu. Mais j'ai une certaine éthique, n'en déplaise à mes supérieurs. Installez-vous, l'histoire risque d'être longue.

Le Maître de Potions s'assit sur une des chaises situées devant le bureau, faisant face au médecin qui s'était installé dans son fauteuil.

\- Il y a quelques mois, nous avons reçu une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait été retrouvée dans le cachot d'un Mangemort. Je ne sais pas qui et je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir. Elle était en mauvais état.

Il sembla perdu dans ses réflexions et finit par sortir deux verres de son placard, ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky. Il remplit les verres et en tendit un à Severus, qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Faites-moi confiance, vous allez en avoir besoin.

Il but une gorgée avant de reprendre son histoire.

\- La jeune fille était catatonique. Elle ne parlait pas, son regard ne cessait de fixer un point devant elle, comme si elle ne voyait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Son corps était marqué par tous les sévices qu'elle avait subis.

Il reprit un peu de boisson, avant de continuer.

\- Depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous recevons beaucoup de cas semblables. Les mangemorts sont envoyés en prison, les maisons fouillées et on y fait des découvertes macabres. Des gens torturés, qu'on a retrouvés vivants mais qui préféreraient être mort. Mais elle, elle en a vraiment bavé. Il n'existait pas un centimètre de peau qui n'était pas ravagé. Elle ne dormait pas et les quelques fois où on l'a mise sous sédatif pour la forcer, elle se réveillait en hurlant. Ses cris me hantent toujours, tellement ils semblaient inhumains et emplis de douleur. Encore aujourd'hui, après tous les soins, son corps est strié de cicatrices. Elle est consciente du monde qui l'entoure mais elle ne s'y intéresse pas. Et je serais incapable de vous dire quel son produit sa voix. C'est comme si elle laissait le monde tourner autour d'elle mais refusait d'y prendre part.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, et, d'un commun accord, burent une gorgée d'alcool pour apaiser le sentiment d'horreur qu'ils ressentaient. Pour le Maître de Potions, cela lui rappelait ses années sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce n'étaient pas de bons souvenirs. Après quelques secondes de silence, Severus prit la parole :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ? Si vous, en tant que psychomage, vous n'avez rien pu faire.

\- Mes patrons sont en train de mettre au point des potions contre la dépression et divers traitements.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Le médecin secoua la tête, l'air grave.

\- Ça le serait s'ils étaient au point. Mais à ce stade, ils ne cherchent pas à guérir des gens mais à trouver des rats de laboratoire. J'ai vu leur protocole, certains parlent d'électrochocs ou de montrer aux malades des photos de tortures pour provoquer un choc. Dans leur folie, ils pourraient même aller jusqu'à les torturer à nouveau pour obtenir une réaction. Je soigne des gens depuis des années. Vous avez fait la guerre et subissez encore aujourd'hui les conséquences de ces années. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'on ne soigne pas le mal par le mal. Ce n'est pas en la forçant à revivre ses souvenirs qu'ils la guériront. Ce ne sera que de la torture. Or, si elle est une aussi bonne candidate, ce n'est pas autant à cause de son passé que parce qu'elle n'a aucune famille. Personne pour demander des comptes ou pour mettre le ola au traitement.

\- Un parfait rat de laboratoire.

\- Je sais que vous ne l'avez jamais vu. J'ai dû faire beaucoup de recherches pour découvrir que vous étiez son oncle. Et je suis désolé de vous demander une telle chose. Mais si vous ne l'emmenez pas loin d'ici avant ce soir, elle sera bientôt morte.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps avant de se décider. Il demanda au médecin pour la voir. Il voulait qu'ils se rencontrent dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait, en présence de son médecin.

Ce dernier le conduit à travers un dédale de couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Comme le couloir, elle était blanche et un hublot permettait de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Le médecin déverrouilla la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et l'ouvrit. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et commença à parler doucement à sa patiente, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il lui expliqua que quelqu'un était venu la voir. C'est à ce moment-là que Severus entra dans la chambre. Rien ne l'avait préparé à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

La jeune fille avait les cheveux noirs - comme lui - coupés à la garçonne. Cela renforçait son visage émacié. Les vêtements qu'on lui avait fournis, vraisemblablement la taille la plus petite existante, étaient trop grands et elle flottait dedans, renvoyant l'image d'une jeune fille particulièrement fragile. Ses articulations semblaient si fines que l'on se demandait comment elle pouvait s'en servir. Le peu de peau qu'il pouvait apercevoir semblait bardée de cicatrices. Mais ce fût lorsqu'il vit son regard qu'il remercia les années d'espionnage. Il lui fallut tout son savoir-faire pour ne pas exprimer son choc. Ses yeux semblaient vides. Marrons, délavés, une petite étincelle de curiosité y avait brillé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, avant de s'éteindre, comme si, finalement, ça n'avait pas d'intérêt. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Pourtant, en voyant son corps, on lui en aurait donné seize. En regardant ses yeux, on lui en aurait donné cent.

A cet instant, Severus sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. La dernière fois qu'il ait vu sa nièce, elle n'était qu'un bébé, serré dans les bras de sa mère. Il se souvenait encore de sa sœur lui vomissant tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de cette horrible marque sur son bras. Ses mots étaient comme gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Elle était partie, loin de lui et de tout ce qu'il représentait. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'elle était devenue mais n'avait jamais réussi à retrouver sa trace. Si sa sœur avait été ici, elle aurait été horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement, comme on le fait avec un animal sauvage. Elle releva la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, avec une sorte d'orgueil qu'il ne comprit pas.

\- Vous êtes venu me tuer ?

Severus cessa tout mouvement, choqué. Tout d'abord, sa voix était rauque, faible car trop peu utilisée. Ensuite, pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il la voulait morte ?

\- Non. Je suis venu te sortir d'ici.

Une lueur d'incompréhension apparue dans le regard de sa nièce. Il décida donc d'être honnête.

\- Les médecins cherchent des patients pour tester leur produit contre la dépression. Mais vu le protocole, ça s'apparenterait plus à de la torture.

\- Et vu que je suis orpheline, je suis une candidate idéale.

A la fin de sa phrase, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, comme si elle se désintéressait du pourquoi de la présence de Severus dans la pièce et de sa possible mort. Ce dernier ressentit un pincement au cœur. Bien qu'il s'en doutait, sa nièce venait de lui confirmer que sa sœur était morte.

\- Tu es peut-être orpheline mais tu n'es pas seule. Je suis ..

\- Severus Rogue. Le frère de ma mère. Elle m'a parlé de vous. Pas qu'en termes positifs d'ailleurs.

Cette réplique laissa le Maître de Potions bouche-bée.

\- Je me doute que ta mère n'a pas forcément été dithyrambique à mon sujet. Mais je refuse de te laisser là.

\- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ? Vous arrivez là, comme si vous étiez un héros venu me sauver du grand et terrible dragon. Tout le monde semble décidé à me sauver. Si moi, j'ai pas envie ? Si je veux juste mourir ?!

Elle avait haussé la voix sur la fin de sa phrase. Le son était désagréable, rauque au possible, et donnait l'impression qu'on avait gratté ses cordes vocales avec du papier de verre. Severus comprenait sa colère. Lui aussi, on avait tenté de le sauver contre son gré. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser à la merci de ces bourreaux qui se disaient médecins.

\- Que tu vives ou que tu meurs, c'est ta décision. Mais ici, c'est un choix que tu n'auras jamais.

\- Alors qu'avec vous, je pourrais choisir ? Demanda-t-elle avec une moue ironique.

C'était impressionnant. Elle semblait plus morte que vivante, sa voix était délabrée, ses yeux délavés et pourtant, son visage n'aurait pu être plus expressif.

\- Le cas échéant, oui.

Comprenant qu'il devait s'expliquer, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et la regarda dans les yeux, pendant qu'elle le fixait, surprise.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai voulu quitter cette vie qui m'en avait trop fait baver. Et comme toi, il y a des gens bien intentionnés, qui n'avaient jamais eu à endurer ne serait-ce qu'un huitième de ce que j'avais subi, qui venaient me faire la leçon sur l'importance de vivre. Ils soignaient mes blessures et refusaient mon comportement auto-destructeur « pour mon bien ». Alors je peux comprendre. Et si, vraiment tu veux en finir, je te permettrais de le faire sans souffrance.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses paroles déclenchent des sanglots chez sa nièce et il chercha pendant un instant ce qu'il avait dit de mal, avant de se rendre compte que c'était son acceptation qui émouvait la jeune fille.

En retrait depuis le début de l'entretien, le médecin regardait cette conversation avec des yeux ronds. Bien sûr qu'il avait tout tenté pour la sauver, c'était son métier. Mais en voyant ces deux êtres qui s'étaient reconnus dans leur douleur, il se rendit compte que, quelques fois, forcer une personne à vivre était plus cruel que de la laisser mourir. Peut-être que Severus Rogue était la personne parfaite pour prendre soin de sa patiente.

.II.

Le docteur Razer avait fini par les presser. Ses patrons voulaient commencer le traitement le soir-même et il fallait qu'elle soit partie à ce moment-là. Ses paroles semblèrent réveiller Severus. Il empaqueta rapidement toutes les affaires de sa nièce. Cette dernière voulut se lever, pour l'aider, s'habiller, sortir. Mais ses jambes, trop peu sollicitées ces derniers temps, ne la portèrent pas et elle s'écroula au sol. Les affaires étant emballées, Severus s'accroupit pour porter la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière se débattit. Son orgueil lui interdisait d'être aussi faible. Soudain, des bruits de pas ainsi que des voix graves se firent entendre. Le médecin reconnut immédiatement ses supérieurs et annonça au Maître de Potions qu'il allait tenter de les retenir mais qu'ils devaient s'en aller au plus vite. Il sortit au pas de course de la chambre. A côté de lui, sa nièce tempêtait toujours, refusant son aide. A bout, Severus ne tint pas compte de ses récriminations. Il la prit dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée. Elle commença à se débattre mais lorsqu'il sortit, et qu'elle put apercevoir au loin ses médecins, elle décida de se taire et se cacha derrière l'épaule de Severus.

D'un pas rapide, le Maître de Potions se faufila hors de St-Mangouste et rejoignit la rue où il était apparu. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de disparaître car les médecins allaient rapidement se rendre compte de l'absence de leur patiente. Il s'était arrangé avec le docteur Razer pour les papiers de sortie mais s'ils décidaient de l'empêcher de partir, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. De plus, sa nièce était toujours vêtue du pyjama blanc réglementaire, la rendant facilement reconnaissable. Il arriva dans la ruelle et transplana dès qu'il fût sûr que personne ne les regardait.

.II.

Severus apparut devant sa maison, soulagé. Il passa la porte d'entrée et c'est à ce moment-là que sa nièce se décida à réagir. Elle gigota pour qu'il la lâche, ce qu'il fut forcé de faire. En apparence de glace, il fit tout de même attention à ce qu'elle soit capable de rester debout et se tenait prêt à la rattraper si besoin.

\- A partir de quand avez-vous pensé que j'étais un objet inanimé avec lequel vous pouviez transplaner sans soucis ? Avez-vous une idée d'à quel point il est désagréable de transplaner sans y être préparé ?!

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle était peut-être sa nièce mais apparemment, elle avait un caractère digne d'une Gryffondor : bornée et irréfléchie. A la place, il lui demanda :

\- Tu as faim ?

Coupée dans sa diatribe, sa nièce sembla se décider à remettre la dispute à plus tard et acquiesça, soudainement plus timide. Aussitôt, Severus appela un elfe pour qu'il leur prépare une collation et il guida ensuite la jeune fille dans le salon, gardant toujours un œil sur elle pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le canapé et prit place dans le fauteuil situé en face. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes et il put voir le visage de sa nièce changer, devenant gênée. La voyant hésiter à parler, il haussa un sourcil, l'invita en silence à parler.

\- Je voulais vous remercier. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de …

Il la coupa, refusant sa reconnaissance.

\- J'étais obligé.

Piquée au vif, la jeune fille se leva, chancelante. Pourtant, une fois debout, elle se tint droite, digne.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être un fardeau. Je vais vous laisser.

A ces mots, elle fit demi-tour et repartit vers la sortie. Severus se traita mentalement d'idiot.

\- Elle était ma sœur.

Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vraiment comprendre ce que signifiait cette phrase. Comprenant qu'il devait s'expliquer, Severus souffla.

\- Je n'ai pas vu ma sœur depuis vingt ans. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, elle a appris que je m'étais engagé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai senti son envie de me hurler dessus mais elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle te tenait dans les bras et qu'elle ne voulait pas te réveiller. Les choses qu'elle m'a dites étaient terribles. Et vraies. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle partait. Que tu méritais de vivre une vie loin de la guerre et de la magie noire. En quelques sortes, je suis obligé de t'accepter ici. Parce que tu es notre dernier lien. Parce que te protéger était sa plus grande préoccupation. Parce que tu n'es qu'une enfant et qu'il est inadmissible de ne pas prendre soin de ma famille. C'est une obligation mais ce n'est pas un fardeau.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus devait se justifier. Lui qui maniait si bien les mots pour faire mal aux autres, se trouvait en difficultés pour expliquer ses motivations. Pourtant, sa nièce sembla se satisfaire de ses propos bancals. Elle se tourna vers lui, hésitante et lui dit :

\- Je propose un marché : je ne vous remercie plus de m'accueillir et vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous justifier sur vos raisons.

Severus lui fit un micro-sourire pour approuver et l'invita d'un geste de la main à se rasseoir pour partager la collation.

.II.

Une fois l'en-cas fini, Severus proposa à la jeune fille de lui montrer sa chambre. A la fin de la Guerre, il avait quitté le tas de ruines qu'il appelait maison et avait emménagé dans l'antique Manoir Prince. Il avait toujours refusé de le faire, désireux de laisser son passé et sa famille peu aimante derrière lui. Mais il avait fini par vouloir plus de confort et l'Impasse des Tisseurs était un lieu délabré qu'il n'affectionnait pas. Il avait déménagé, reprenant la demeure familiale dont il n'avait jamais franchis le seuil puisque sa mère avait été reniée lorsqu'elle avait épousé son mari moldu. Certains portraits l'avaient insulté la première fois qu'il était entré mais après les avoir stockés trois longs mois dans l'endroit le plus humide du domaine, ils avaient fini par se taire.

Après quelques temps, ses ancêtres avaient fini par admettre qu'il était un sorcier digne de se faire appeler _Prince_. Même s'il donnait l'impression de s'en moquer éperdument, leur acceptation lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Il était impossible d'avoir des secrets pour les portraits d'une demeure, pourtant, malgré tous ses noirs desseins, ces derniers l'avaient accepté.

Depuis, il prenait plaisir à déambuler dans la demeure et à échanger quelques mots avec certains portraits. Il les avait tous réuni dans le couloir menant aux chambres, leur permettant de discuter avec leur voisin.

Il traversait ce couloir, sa nièce à ses côtés. A leur arrivée, chaque portrait se taisait, curieux à propos de l'identité de cette jeune fille. Severus Rogue ne ramenait jamais de conquête à la maison, c'était un éternel solitaire. De plus, il ne semblait pas avoir de desseins charnels pour la jeune fille, il semblait _protecteur_. Et cela étonna tous les personnages.

Connaissant leur antique éducation, il mena sa nièce jusqu'au portrait de son grand-père, dernier maître du domaine, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui présenter la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière le devança. Elle dépassa légèrement Severus et fit une légère révérence, manquant de vaciller, baissant le visage, avant de dire :

\- Elisabeth Milena Prince. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre illustre demeure.

Le Maître de Potions échangea un regard avec son aïeul, ce dernier ravi par la prestance et l'éducation de la dernière des Prince. Severus salua d'un signe de tête le portrait et repris sa route, pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, devant une double porte. Il l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de baguette et fit un pas de côté pour permettre à sa nièce de pénétrer dans la pièce, ce qu'elle fit.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit la chambre. Grande, munie d'un lit double confortable dont les draps semblaient doux, un bureau en bois, une grande armoire - bien qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup de vêtements - et une porte menant sûrement à une salle de bain. Le tout était dans les teintes bleues, changeant des murs trop blancs de l'hôpital. Une grande fenêtre permettait au soleil d'illuminer la pièce, la rendant chaleureuse.

Pourtant, une ombre passa sur son visage. Sans que Severus ne comprenne, la jeune fille tempéra sa joie et lui fit un sourire poli. Elle demanda à ce qu'il la laisse seule, pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide et annonça qu'une elfe - _Shrika_ \- serait à sa disposition. Il lui permit ensuite de visiter le manoir si l'envie lui en prenait, interdisant sa chambre et son bureau. Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

.II.

Elisabeth était partagée. Elle ressentait de la joie d'avoir enfin un bon lit dans lequel dormir, sans qu'aucun médecin ne vienne la déranger. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait faire disparaître cette impression d'être redevable. Elle avait le sentiment d'être faible. Hors, il y a un bien une chose qu'elle s'était toujours jurée de ne pas être, c'était faible. Elle avait travaillé toute son adolescence pour être un roc. Rien ne pouvait l'ébranler, elle était d'un calme absolue lorsqu'elle le devait, et elle laissait sortir son monstre intérieur lorsque ses ennemis se pensaient assez forts pour l'affronter. C'étaient ces deux qualités qui lui avaient permis de survivre à la guerre. Qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis ou de famille ne lui posait pas de soucis. L'amour et l'attachement rendent faible. La leçon avait été durement apprise mais elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Mais aujourd'hui, la vie la testait à nouveau sous les traits de Severus Rogue. Cet homme semblait aussi brisé qu'elle et une partie d'elle se réjouissait d'avoir enfin une famille, quelqu'un qui veillait sur elle. Elle ne connaissait pas ses intentions, elle ne savait pas si l'accueillir ici n'était pas juste une lubie. Ou si un jour, il ne se servirait pas de ce sauvetage pour la faire chanter. Elle n'avait ni Dieu ni Maître et refusait de donner la possibilité à quelqu'un de l'asservir.

Une petite voix soufflait quelque chose au fond de son cerveau : _Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher. Parce que s'il l'abandonnait lui aussi, elle ne s'en remettrait pas._

Forte, Elisabeth fit taire cette petite voix. Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle ne se lierait pas à lui parce qu'elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Sur cette bonne résolution, elle alla se coucher, non sans avoir calé une chaise sous la poignée de la porte, pour ralentir un éventuel intrus.

.II.

Après être sorti de la chambre de sa nièce, il se dirigea vers son laboratoire, tentant d'occulter tous les changements qu'il venait de vivre, et cela en l'espace de quelques heures. Il reprit sa potion, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne sortit la tête de son travail que lorsque son elfe vint le prévenir qu'il était 19h. La veille, il l'aurait envoyé se faire paître, préférant la compagnie de ses chaudrons. Mais il n'était plus seul dans l'immense demeure et Elisabeth devait manger aussi. Il ordonna à son elfe de dresser la table et refit son précédent trajet en sens inverse. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa, respectant l'intimité de la jeune fille. Pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment étreignit son cœur lorsqu'il n'entendit aucune réponse. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était bloquée par un quelconque objet. L'inquiétude se fit une place dans son estomac, son cerveau imaginant toutes sortes de scénarii. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Elisabeth tendue, visiblement réveillée depuis peu et non consciente du monde qui l'entourait. Elle fixait Severus, comme si elle ne savait pas exactement si c'était un ennemi ou non. Le Maître de Potions lui laissa quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Doucement, la compréhension sembla se faire, puisqu'elle baissa le bras qui maintenait le tisonnier - seule arme de défense qu'elle avait trouvée dans la pièce - et se détendit visiblement, comprenant qu'elle n'était en danger.

Derrière elle, il vit une chaise jetée à la va-vite. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle l'avait bloquée sous la poignée, se protégeant de possibles assaillants. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'elle était en sécurité ici. Pourtant, il compatissait. Son manoir était bardé de sorts, plus que de raison. Elle était sans baguette, dans une demeure qu'elle ne connaissait, auprès d'un oncle dont elle ignorait tout, sauf son passé peu reluisant. Il hésitait à lui proposer d'acheter une baguette : d'un côté, elle se sentirait plus en sécurité. Mais elle serait aussi plus dangereuse.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il s'enquit de lui demander si elle avait faim. Comme elle hochait la tête, il l'invita d'un mouvement de tête à le suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Ils ne parlèrent que très peu pendant ce repas. Pourtant, Severus fit attention à ce qu'elle mangeait. Elle était très maigre, et apparemment, ni les repas ni les potions de l'hôpital n'avaient pu y changer quelque chose. Mais Shrika était un cordon-bleu. Il réfléchissait déjà à un plan pour connaître ses plats préférés, afin de les transmettre à son elfe. Il pouvait, de l'autre côté de la table en longueur sur laquelle ils dînaient, observer les angles de son visage, de son menton pointu à ses pommettes saillantes. Son tee-shirt laissait apparaître ses clavicules, qui ressortaient trop. Elle avait posé un gilet épais sur ses épaules, car elle avait froid. Ses mains, longilignes, étaient parfois prises de tremblements, conséquence des _Doloris_ reçus. Chacun de ses gestes lui coûtaient, mais son orgueil semblait prendre le dessus sur ses faiblesses. C'était quelque chose que Severus pouvait comprendre et même, admirait. Mais il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'elle pouvait être faible devant lui, qu'il ne la jugerait pas parce qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle vivait. Malheureusement, il savait pertinemment que s'il lui disait cela, en ces termes, elle se braquerait, et tenterait par tous les moyens de cacher sa douleur. Il savait que seul le temps pourrait amener un semblant de confiance. Il craignait cependant, qu'ils n'aient pas assez de temps. Il avait peur qu'elle se laisse dépérir, et qu'elle finisse par lui demander la mort, qu'il lui avait promis tantôt. Il retint un soupir face à l'ampleur colossale du problème.

En une journée, sa vie avait bien changé.

Le repas fini, il lui proposa une _Potion de sommeil sans rêve._ Elle sembla hésiter, mais refusa tout de même. Le Maître de Potions hocha la tête, compréhensif. Son désir de dormir combattait sa peur de se faire surprendre dans un moment vulnérable. Il se promit de lui poser la question chaque soir, attendant patiemment, le moment où elle lui ferait assez confiance pour pouvoir dormir dans le même manoir que lui, sans craindre pour sa vie.

Il hésita entre retourner dans son laboratoire et lire. Il choisit la seconde option, préférant être prêt au cas où sa nièce aurait besoin de lui. Pourtant, son activité fût bien vite oubliée. Il repensa à cette folle journée. A cette jeune femme qu'il avait recueillie. Elle ressemblait à sa mère dans ses traits. Il était incapable de dire si c'était aussi le cas dans son caractère. La jeune fille était sur ses gardes, tentant d'être forte quand tout son être tendait à s'écrouler. Quelque part, il était impressionné. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait. Il se demanda quelles épreuves l'avaient obligée à se forger une telle carapace. Il eut aussi de la peine. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était un être chétif, innocent. Une raison d'aller se battre, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire. Il la regardait aujourd'hui, et il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué. Parce que la guerre l'avait atteint de plein fouet et ne l'avait pas laissée indemne. Il réfléchit aussi à l'importance d'une figure féminine dans sa vie. Il décida d'appeler Narcissa le lendemain. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider pour apprivoiser sa nièce. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il alla se coucher.

.II.

Severus passa une mauvaise nuit. Il l'avait passée à tendre inconsciemment l'oreille, pour tenter de savoir comment allait Elisabeth. S'il s'était écouté, il se serait installé dans un fauteuil près de son lit, pour être au plus près d'elle. Mais il savait que si elle le voyait - et il était presque sûr qu'elle sentirait sa présence dans son sommeil - elle allait paniquer et l'attaquer, détruisant le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en lui.

Il ne se connaissait pas cette fibre familiale, qui lui hurlait de prendre soin de sa dernière famille. Mais il s'était décidé à l'écouter. Il se leva et prit une douche. Il sortit, ses éternelles robes noires se balançant au gré de ses pas. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine pour savourer son petit-déjeuner, tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il releva la tête quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Sa nièce avait encore l'air fatigué et faible, et semblait plus dépaysée que la veille, comme si la nuit avait apporté son lot de questions. Elle était sur ses gardes, attendant apparemment que la situation se dégrade aussi vite qu'elle avait semblé s'améliorer. Malgré son antipathie à exprimer ses sentiments, il préféra rassurer la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être alerte. Je sais que ça va prendre beaucoup de temps pour que tu me croies, mais tu es ici chez toi. Je ne te reprocherais jamais d'être là, je ne t'en voudrais jamais. C'est autant ta maison que la mienne. Tu pourras aller faire quelques magasins pour te racheter une baguette, et des vêtements. Je pourrais venir avec toi si tu préfères ne pas affronter le monde extérieur seule. Je suppose que tu avais un endroit à toi avant, où il doit y avoir des affaires que tu voudrais récupérer. On pourra aller y récupérer tout ce que tu veux, peut-être même continuer à louer l'endroit jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez bien pour pouvoir vivre seule. Ce n'est pas une prison. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, je ne te veux pas de mal et je ne te demanderais rien en échange.

Elle sembla se détendre un peu en entendant ces mots. Elle hocha la tête et lui répondit :

\- J'étais étudiante quand j'ai été enlevée. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont gardé mes affaires ou non. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand chose que je veuille récupérer.

Elle ne parla pas de sortir et Severus comprit qu'il était trop tôt pour y penser. Il ajouta cela à la liste des choses à demander à Narcissa : des magazines par correspondance. Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Ollivander de venir ici. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas mais il savait se montrer très persuasif. Une baguette rassurerait sûrement sa nièce. Et si elle ne pouvait pas aller au magasin de baguettes, alors le marchand viendrait à elle.

Après le petit-déjeuner, la jeune fille sembla chercher quelque chose à faire. Alors, Severus lui proposa la bibliothèque. Il ne connaissait rien aux jeunes adultes, ne savaient pas ce qu'ils étaient censés aimer mais sa nièce semblait aussi peu faire cas de ce que les conventions sociales voulaient d'elle, que lui en son temps. Il y existait donc une chance pour que cette dernière apprécie autant les livres que lui. Elle le suivit à travers le dédale de couloir, semblant attentive au chemin, tentant sûrement de s'orienter dans le manoir. Réflexe inconscient, elle préparait sa possible fuite en cas d'entourloupe. Il lui laissa le soin d'ouvrir les doubles portes menant à la pièce et la regarda déambuler timidement entre les étagères. Il la vit s'arrêter devant certains ouvrages, en feuilletant quelques-uns. Il lui laissa un peu d'intimité et retourna à son laboratoire pour avancer dans ses travaux.

Il releva la tête de son chaudron quelques temps plus tard et fût surpris de voir qu'il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Il décida pourtant de passer un coup de cheminette à Narcissa, pour qu'elle vienne voir sa nièce. Il rejoignit son bureau, pièce adjacente à son laboratoire, et mis la tête dans le foyer magique. Il eut la chance de trouver son amie dans le petit salon. Il expliqua en quelques mots la situation et obtint la promesse d'une venue dans l'après-midi.

Il retourna vers la bibliothèque, silencieux, comme à son habitude. Il pensait trouver sa nièce sur ses gardes, mais fût surpris de la trouver concentrée sur un ouvrage. Il eut un sourire attendri face à cette frêle jeune femme, installée dans un si grand fauteuil, qui la faisait apparaître si jeune. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui s'était installé à la place de son père. Il fit un pas en arrière pour se retrouver sur le pas de la porte, et toqua sur cette dernière, pour annoncer sa présence, sans faire peur à la jeune fille. Elle releva la tête rapidement, semblant étonnée de le trouver là, sans l'avoir entendu arriver. Elle était tellement intéressée par le livre qu'elle en avait occulté tout ce qui l'entourait. Et vu son visage, cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et Severus devina qu'elle se morigénait pour ce manque d'attention. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure du repas, avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Quand ils se mirent à table, les plats avaient déjà été apportés et le Maître de Potions n'attendit pas pour se servir. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup mais il savait apprécier l'excellente nourriture que Shrika cuisinait. Il commença à couper sa viande, lorsqu'il remarqua que sa nièce n'avait pas bougé. Elle était entrée dans la salle quelques secondes après lui, s'était installée sur la chaise en face de lui, comme la veille mais ne semblait pas décidée à manger. Il croisa son regard et haussa un sourcil. Il vit passer dans son regard, l'envie de ne pas répondre, parce qu'elle ne lui devait rien mais finalement, son sens des convenances sembla reprendre le dessus, puisqu'elle répondit :

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Il pouvait comprendre ça. Et si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait dit ça, il se serait contenté de hausser les épaules et de continuer son repas. Mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la maigreur maladive de sa nièce, de ses pommettes trop saillantes et du gros pull qu'elle ne quittait pas, pour tenter d'emmagasiner un peu de chaleur. Manger, c'était le début de la guérison et tout son corps criait grâce.

Alors, il mit d'autorité quelques petites choses dans son assiette, un air n'admettant aucune réplique sur son visage.

Encore une fois, elle sembla réfléchir à écouter ou non. Sa santé valait-elle sa soumission ? Severus aurait aimé lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas question de domination mais d'inquiétude. Mais il ne le fit pas, ne sachant pas si elle avait réellement conscience de tout ce qu'impliquait sa réflexion. Il retint à grande peine un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il la vit porter quelques aliments à sa bouche.

Le repas se passa dans le silence. Il aurait aimé lui poser des questions sur sa lecture, cependant, lui rappeler qu'elle avait baissé sa garde dans un endroit qu'elle n'estimait pas sûr ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui parler de son passé. Et discuter à propos de la météo était sans intérêt pour lui. La vérité est qu'il avait toujours fait fi des convenances, alors il ne savait pas mener une discussion polie. C'était un art dans lequel Lucius Malefoy excellait et il ne s'était jamais embêté à étudier le procédé.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, il lui annonça tout de même la visite de Narcissa, dans le but de commander des vêtements et d'autres objets du quotidien qui pourraient lui être utiles. Elle sembla circonspecte mais finalement, acquiesça. C'est un bruit de pas qui les firent se mouvoir. Narcissa Malefoy entra dans la pièce, élégante, comme à son habitude. Severus alla la saluer en lui faisant un baisemain. Elle lui sourit aimablement, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, à qui elle fit un doux sourire qu'Elisabeth ne lui retourna pas.

\- Bonjour, jeune fille. Severus m'a dit que tu aurais besoin d'aide pour choisir des affaires.

Elisabeth se retint de faire un commentaire. Pourtant, l'envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir était grande. Merci bien, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour choisir ses vêtements, et même si elle connaissait peu l'homme, il n'y avait presque aucune chance pour que cela soit ses mots. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas exprimer le fond de sa pensée, ne serait-ce que par respect pour son oncle. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de garder un air imperturbable. Peut-être que la bienséance voudrait qu'elle lui sourit, mais à cet instant, si elle retroussait les lèvres, il y avait plus de chance que son sourire soit menaçant qu'autre chose, mieux valait donc s'abstenir.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le salon, Narcissa tentant de faire la conversation, sans pour autant obtenir une réponse de son interlocutrice. Severus les regarda sortir, espérant que tout se passerait bien, et se dirigea vers son bureau pour effectuer des recherches.

Il devait être le milieu de l'après-midi lorsque la porte de son office s'ouvrit à la volée. Il releva la tête rapidement, s'étonnant de trouver sur le pas de la porte une Elisabeth visiblement éprouvée. Ses cheveux courts voletaient légèrement, ses joues étaient rougies et sa main droite était prise de tremblement mais elle n'y faisait pas attention.

Elle commença à parler, tentant de contrôler la colère dans sa voix.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arriver sur votre cheval blanc, et me forcer à manger et envoyer votre amie (elle cracha ce mot) pour qu'elle me transforme en barbie, et m'acheter des choses et prendre soin de moi. Vous n'avez pas le droit de rentrer dans ma vie comme ça et d'y faire la loi.

Le Maître de Potions en conclut que la séance d'achat ne devait pas s'être très bien passée. Connaissant Narcissa, elle avait peut-être été un peu trop maternelle. Et déterminée à la transformer en jolie jeune fille, selon ses critères.

\- C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me voit comme un prince.

Pendant un court instant, elle sembla estomaquée.

\- Je vous parle là, vous en avez quelque chose à faire ou pas ?

Il voulait bien comprendre que le comportement de Lady Malefoy était embêtant, mais selon lui, rien de tout cela ne nécessitait la scène qu'elle était en train de lui faire. Il était en plein milieu de ses recherches, il avait autre chose à faire qu'à l'écouter se plaindre. Il se leva et se plaça face à elle, de toute sa hauteur. Et il lui assena :

\- La chose seule que j'entends, c'est le caprice d'une enfant.

C'est exactement à partir de ce moment-là que Severus ne comprit plus ce qu'il se passait. Il y a un instant, il écoutait sa nièce crier. Maintenant, il se retrouvait accolé au mur, la tranche de la main de sa nièce sur sa gorge, menaçante, la jeune femme à quelques centimètres de lui, son visage déformé par la fureur. Sa voix se fit sifflante lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Vous n'avez aucune foutue idée de ce qu'a été ma vie avant. Je vous interdis de me juger, interdis de me traiter comme une gamine. Le pseudo-lien qu'il y a entre nous ne signifie rien. Merlin sait pourquoi vous faites ça, mais ça ne fait pas de vous un héros, ça ne vous transforme pas en homme bien. Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je ne vous dois rien.

Elle finit par s'éloigner de lui, et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, la colère présente dans chacun de ses gestes. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Ce serait mentir que dire que ses paroles ne l'avaient pas atteint. Mais il n'avait jamais laissé personne lui parler de la sorte, et le fait que ce soit la fille de sa sœur ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle lui devait le respect. Alors, il sortit de la pièce au pas de charge, prêt à en découdre avec cette jeune insolente. Il lui attrapa l'épaule, la forçant à se retourner.

\- J'ai affronté des choses terrifiantes, jeune fille, alors ta pseudo-crise d'ado, tu peux la garder. Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton. S'il y a bien une chose que tu me dois, c'est le respect.

\- Je ne respecte que ce qui est respectable. Je n'ai pas 15 ans, je suis une adulte et vous ne pouvez pas me hurler dessus pour faire passer votre mauvaise humeur. Vous baignez dans cette espèce de fausse-modestie. Vous vous flagellez pour vos actes passés, mais dans un même temps, vous pensez le reste du monde trop idiot pour comprendre vos sacrifices et votre bravoure, que vous êtes mieux.

C'est là que le bât blesse. Fou de rage, il laissa son amertume s'exprimer :

\- Plus une enfant ? Tu es tout sauf une adulte. Quand on est une adulte, on est capable de prendre soin de sa santé seule, quand on est adulte, on est pas obligée d'être secouru par un oncle inconnu parce que l'on est enfermée dans un centre psychiatrique.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait. Lui qui se targuait de garder son sang-froid en tout circonstances, venait d'agir comme le pire sot sur Terre. Devant l'air effaré de sa nièce, il voulut reprendre ses mots, lui dire qu'on pouvait tous être faible à un moment, que vu son passif, c'était plus que compréhensible. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fût le regard dévasté qui le fixait. Puis, ses iris se rétractèrent, tout son corps se tendit, elle carra les épaules, releva la tête. Tout son visage sembla transformé.

\- Va. Te. Faire. Foutre.

Elle sépara bien les mots, souhaitant se faire comprendre. Et Severus comprenait. Un peu trop bien, même.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas le seul à avoir combattu. Harry Potter n'est pas le seul à avoir souffert. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait des sacrifices. A un moment, il va falloir cesser d'être égoïste, le monde ne tourne pas autour de votre foutu nombril.

J'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on vienne me sauver. Et j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses. J'ai vécu 20 ans sans toi, je peux facilement vivre le reste de mon temps sans croiser ton esprit brillant.

L'ironie semblait couler littéralement de ses mots. Elle le planta là, reprenant sa route, sans doute pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il la regarda partir, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait voulu qu'elle se sente en sécurité au Manoir, et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était lui renvoyer ses faiblesses au visage. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait tapé là où ça faisait mal. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter, il était passé par tous ces états, il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il était inexcusable. Et Severus ne savait pas quoi faire pour rattraper l'incommensurable erreur qu'il venait de faire.

Il ne fût guère surpris quand il la vit revenir à grands pas, les quelques affaires qu'elle avait à l'hôpital, dans les bras. Guère surpris mais blessé tout de même. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard et ne lui accorda pas un mot lorsqu'il lui demanda où elle comptait aller. C'était sa punition, devoir se ronger les sangs à propos de sa nièce. Il ne bougea pas, mais lorsqu'il entendit la porte du manoir claquer. Il ne tourna pas la tête quand il vit son amie venir vers lui.

\- J'ai cru entendre une dispute.

Narcissa ou l'art d'énoncer l'évidence. Severus ne l'aurait pas avoué mais il avait envie de parler. Cependant, pas à elle. Peut-être était-il moins paranoïaque qu'auparavant, mais il estimait que confier ses faiblesses à quelqu'un, c'était prendre le risque que ce quelqu'un les retourne contre nous. Il la mit à la porte d'une manière peu élégante - en secouant la main, comme lorsque l'on tente de se débarrasser d'une poussière. Elle eut l'air outrée un instant, mais ne s'imposa pas plus longtemps, passant à côté de lui pour rejoindre la cheminée, non sans poser une main consolatrice sur son épaule. Toujours debout, stagnant au milieu du couloir, il l'entendit rejoindre son Manoir et il sut qu'il était enfin seul. Il laissa son visage se décomposer sous la douleur et l'incrédulité. Il marcha d'un pas lent vers le couloir aux portraits. A la vue de son visage, ses aïeuls se turent, inquiets pour leur petit dernier. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau de son grand-père, seule personne dont il écoutait les conseils.

\- J'ai échoué. Je voulais l'aider, je voulais faire du Manoir un endroit où elle se sentirait à l'abri. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'elle pourrait toujours avoir confiance en moi. Et j'ai échoué. Deux jours, c'est ce qu'il aura fallu pour je fiche tout en l'air. J'ai passé vingt ans de ma vie à jouer à la marionnette pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Albus, et finalement, c'est une petite fille qui m'aura fait sortir de mes gonds.

Une rare tristesse avait pris place sur le visage de Severus. Un désespoir teinté d'amertume. Un étrange mélange qui semblait si déplacé sur le visage habituellement implacable du Maître de Potions. Demeter Prince l'écouta, sans sourciller, sans juger. Il le laissa exprimer toute la peine et le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour lui-même, pour avoir été incapable d'aider sa seule famille. Et finalement, il en eut assez.

\- Tu n'as pas échoué. Pas encore. Si tu la laisses s'en aller, persuadée que tu es un horrible personnage, si tu ne lui donnes pas la certitude que, quoiqu'il se passera, elle pourra toujours revenir ici, sans jugement ni commentaire, alors, là, tu auras échoué. Et ce sera impardonnable. Mais nous avons tous le droit à l'erreur Severus. Tout n'est pas encore perdu. Ça ne sera pas facile, ce ne sera pas indolore, mais c'est encore possible.

Le Maître de Potions releva la tête, un espoir naissant prenant place dans ses yeux. Son air placide reprit ses droits sur son visage pendant que son cerveau réfléchissait à un plan pour rassurer sa nièce. C'est plongé dans ses pensées qu'il retourna à son bureau.

.II.

Il réfléchit longtemps. Il décida que la première de ses actions serait de la retrouver, ou au moins de savoir où elle se trouvait. Il se haïrait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il envoya donc quelques unes de ses anciennes connaissances, expertes en espionnage et en qui il avait confiance pour la retrouver et assurer sa sécurité. En espérant pour eux qu'ils ne se feraient pas prendre parce qu'il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

Ensuite, il choisit, même si elle allait sûrement le haïr pour ça, de creuser dans le passé de sa nièce pour savoir ce qu'avait été sa vie avant l'hôpital. Et la torture. Pour cela, il allait être obligé de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui avait ses entrées au Ministère et qui se laisserait assez attendrir pour lui partager ses accès. Quelqu'un qu'il avait pourtant espéré ne plus avoir à fréquenter. Harry Potter.

.II.

Les Gryffondor étaient toujours aussi facile à amadouer. Il fallait par contre nourrir leur curiosité. Severus ne savait pas que la mâchoire du fils Potter pouvait s'ouvrir avec un tel degré. Mais le but avait été atteint. Il avait récupéré le dossier et lui avait fourni. Le gamin l'avait cependant prévenu. Le dossier avait été stocké dans la partie « Grande victime de la Guerre ». Et cette partie n'avait pas été nommée à la légère.

Severus l'avait remercié d'un signe de tête et avait disparu.

.II.

Bordel. De. Merde.

Severus était rarement vulgaire, c'était un genre qu'il abhorrait.

Mais le récit de la vie de sa nièce avait dû s'accompagner d'une demi-bouteille de whisky pour pouvoir en supporter l'horreur.

.II.

Il réfléchit longtemps à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la convaincre de revenir habiter au Manoir. Il avait pensé à lui promettre de lui acheter une maison quand elle serait guérie mais il se doutait qu'elle ne supporterait pas la charité.

Alors il mit en place un plan, un stratagème pour l'obliger à réagir, à exprimer sa pensée, à parler. Il s'en voulait un peu parce qu'il savait que ça allait être douloureux. Mais il reconnaissait l'ombre qu'il avait vu au fond de ses yeux. Il l'avait contemplée longtemps dans ses propres obsidiennes. C'était un souvenir, un regret. Un événement tellement fort, tellement blessant, qu'il avait façonné sa vie, sa personne. C'était un virus qui pourrissait ses entrailles, un cancer qui nécrosait ses chaires.

Elle devait parler, l'extirper, le cracher.

Ça serait douloureux et peut-être qu'elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Mais il le faisait pour son bien.

.II.

Il fit un repas. Lui qui s'était enfermé dans le Manoir Prince organisa, avec l'aide de Narcissa, le premier dîner depuis des lustres et ouvrit les portes de chez-lui à des presque-étrangers.

Des presque-étrangers, non pas parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas mais parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas beaucoup et ne voulait pas forcément les connaître. Mais il avait convié différents types de personnalités, espérant que, quelque soit la réaction qu'aurait Elisabeth, l'un ou l'autre comprendrait ses sentiments et pourrait intervenir, l'aider.

Ainsi se retrouvèrent à dîner le couple Malfoy, pour leur service dans l'Ombre, qui les avaient amené à faire des choses horribles. Harry Potter pour son immense sentiment de culpabilité. Hermione Granger pour la torture qu'elle avait subie. Minerva McGonnagal pour toutes les choses terribles qu'elle avait vues et surtout pour sa capacité à parler avec les ouailles en détresse. Pompom Pomfresh pour sa psychologie. Un étrange dîner.

Il réussit, sous couvert d'affaires oubliées, à la faire revenir au Manoir. Les protections magiques lui annoncèrent son entrée sur le domaine aux alentours de 7 heures du soir.

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide puisqu'elle arriva aux portes du Manoir en à peine 10 minutes. Shrika lui ouvrit.

Elle entra dans la pièce, et immédiatement, son regard fut attiré par le mur. Ou plutôt par une photo, déposée sur l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle s'y dirigea, maintenant un regard neutre. Mais quand elle fut devant l'image, elle se cloîtra à nouveau dans son esprit.

Son visage était dépourvu d'émotion, son regard semblait perdu dans le vide, dans un monde inaccessible aux vivants. Severus, déterminé à savoir ce qui bouleversait tant la jeune fille, décida de projeter ce que son esprit voyait, grâce à de la Légilimancie détournée, et ce, malgré les protestations des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Soudainement, Elisabeth ne fût plus seule. Un jeune homme, semblant de son âge, s'approcha derrière elle et passa son bras en travers de ses épaules. Il l'attira dans une étreinte, à laquelle elle participa avec un plaisir évident. Elle avait laissé sa tête tomber vers l'arrière, se reposant contre le corps solide de son ami. Jamais Severus ne l'avait vu s'abandonner comme cela. Le jeune homme faisait la même taille que sa nièce mais ses cheveux étaient châtains, coupés court. Il était habillé dans des couleurs sombres mais il ne pouvait pas plus le décrire car Elisabeth se tenait devant lui. Sa voix résonna dans le silence de la salle :

\- Tu m'as manqué, Lili jolie.

Elle lui répondit, en murmurant, la voix basse et cassée:

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Dans ces quelques mots échangés, ils s'étaient communiqués leur manque et l'attachement qui les reliait. Cela semblait être un amour si pur, si reposant que toutes les personnes de la pièce le ressentirent. Et d'un seul coup, l'ambiance de la pièce changea. Une voix résonna, froide, réjouie :

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! La petite garce a un amoureux.

Narcissa retint un frisson. Cette voix, elle ne l'avait que trop entendue. C'était celle de sa grande sœur. Elle repensa à l'abandon qu'elle avait subi, à toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait relevé. Combien de fois cette enfant avait-elle été blessée pendant sa courte vie ?

Un flot de paroles affolé à l'intention de son compagnon sortit des lèvres d'Elisabeth. Des suppliques pour qu'il s'en aille, pour qu'il la laisse combattre. Mais sa voix manquait de persuasion, comme si elle savait d'ors et déjà la décision qu'il allait prendre. Il se retourna, faisant face à l'endroit où devait se trouver Bellatrix. Il protégeait sa Lili de son corps.

Un éclair vert plus tard, un rire assourdissant empli la pièce. Le jeune homme gisait à terre, mort. Elisabeth se retourna et vit le corps sans vie de son ami. Et elle cria. Silencieusement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit. Ses yeux exorbités reflétèrent toute la terreur qu'elle ressentait. Elle pâlit. On sentait son envie, son besoin de hurler. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Comme si elle avait trop crié. Une unique larme glissa sur sa joue. Comme si elle avait trop pleuré. Tous se demandèrent comment elle faisait pour tenir encore debout.

Et aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa tête, elle reprit conscience. Elle se redressa et vit les regards attristés, posés sur elle. Et de son index, elle récupéra la goutte sur sa joue.

Son visage changea, il se durcit, refusant la pitié que ses hôtes lui offraient en masse. Elle refusait de paraître faible. Alors, elle cracha toute son aversion.

\- Arrêter de me regarder comme un chiot blessé.

Elle avisa Harry.

\- Je peux lire dans tes yeux ce que tu penses. Ton père aussi, il appelait son épouse 'Lily Jolie'. Et tu es train de te demander s'il aurait survécu si elle était morte pour le protéger. Ce n'est pas comparable. Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de comparer l'amour que ton père portait à ta mère et l'amour que Gabriel me vouait.

Narcissa la coupa :

\- Je suis désolée. Bellatrix vous a volé l'amour de votre vie.

Le rire qu'elle reçut en guise de réponse, était mauvais, moqueur. Il tira même un frisson à Lady Malefoy.

\- Il n'était pas l'amour de ma vie. Mais si vous voulez vous sentir coupable, libre à vous. Bellatrix m'a fait subir bien d'autres tourments.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, mais elle s'adressait à toute la salle. Sa voix se teinta de douleur, elle devint plus rauque.

\- Il était mon amoureux. On aurait fini par se quitter. On se serait déchiré autant que l'on s'était aimé.

Mais. Il m'aimait. Plus que je ne m'aimais moi-même. Il m'appelait Lili jolie parce qu'il adorait le contraste entre la violence dont je pouvais faire preuve et le surnom. Il se moquait de ma manie de vouloir protéger tout le monde. Il est le seul qui a compris que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi.

Il a tant de fois tenté de m'empêcher d'aller me battre. Mais il savait que j'étais têtue. Alors, il est venu se battre avec moi. Il disait qu'il refusait que je mette ma vie en péril, sans qu'il ne soit là pour couvrir mes arrières.

Quand Bellatrix nous est tombée dessus ce jour-là, on se promenait. C'est la première fois où je ne pas regardais derrière moi, que j'acceptais de ne pas être aux aguets. Ce fût la dernière. A cause de ma négligence, il est mort.

Je n'ai pas l'âme d'une tragédienne. Je ne pense pas que ce soit merveilleux que notre amour se soit figé éternellement. On méritait de se déchirer autant que l'on s'était aimé. On mérité de se haïr pour ne plus s'appartenir. On aurait fait d'autres rencontres, on aurait aimé d'autres personnes, on aurait vécu. C'était notre droit. Et la Guerre nous l'a enlevé.

Il a été là quand j'étais toute seule. Il m'a protégée, quand on me pensait sans cœur. Il a brisé chacun de mes boucliers, refusant que je me ferme à tout sentiment. Et quelques fois, je lui en veux. Parce que s'il ne m'avait pas sauvé ce jour-là, je n'aurais pas eu à endurer tout ça. Parce que s'il ne m'avait pas forcé à ouvrir mon cœur, je n'aurais pas tant souffert.

Toute l'assemblée put entendre la fêlure dans sa voix. Elle était silencieuse, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Cela devait être la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle admettait, à voix haute et devant une assemblée, qu'elle souffrait. Tout son être semblait lutter contre les souvenirs qui revenaient par flots. Elle avait l'impression de l'entendre, de pouvoir percevoir sa voix qui murmurait son prénom, encore et encore. C'était assourdissant. Elle voulait juste que toutes ces voix se taisent. Elle devait sortir. Oubliant le pourquoi de sa présence dans cette pièce, elle se dirigea presque en courant vers la porte-fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et sortit dans le jardin. Elle semblait manquer d'air. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'écroula. Là, au milieu des pervenches et de la senteur des roses, ses jambes cédèrent. Toute la douleur qu'elle avait tentée par le passé d'écarter, d'oublier, lui revint en pleine figure. C'était trop, trop à gérer. Elle ne savait pas comment faire. Pour respirer. Se relever. Vivre avec cette culpabilité lancinante. Elle entendait en boucle les paroles blessantes de la mère de Gabriel, lui crachant au visage que s'il ne s'était pas amouraché d'une petite salope, il serait toujours vivant. Les sanglots arrivèrent, elle suffoquait, incapable de gérer ce trop-plein de sentiments. Elle aurait voulu hurler mais il n'y avait pas assez d'air qui rentrait dans ses poumons, trop d'expirations.

Elle se sentait seule au monde, et pour une fois, elle aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour la soutenir. Qu'elle n'ait pas passé ces dernières années à repousser tout le monde.

Alors qu'elle pensait être au bout de sa vie, qu'elle allait crever là, au milieu de ce joli décor qu'elle n'avait pas mérité, seule comme la garce qu'elle était, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer. Elle aurait voulu se débattre, se relever, cracher au visage, frapper. Mais c'était trop d'efforts. Les bras la serrèrent contre un torse, si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pourrait la relever et la faire tenir debout, malgré la douleur dans la poitrine et ses jambes qui tremblaient. Ces bras firent voler en éclats toutes ses promesses. Elle se réfugia contre le torse, cachant sa tête pour ne pas voir qui était son sauveur, pour ne pas se sentir redevable. Pendant quelques minutes, elle savoura la chaleur d'un autre être contre sa peau. Elle se laissa être faible, sachant qu'elle le regretterait plus tard. Tout doucement, le manque de sommeil, dû aux nuits trop courtes, la fit basculer dans un état de somnolence qu'elle accueillit à bras ouverts. Tous ses muscles se détendirent, se reposant entièrement sur son sauveur. Elle se sentit soulevée comme une jeune mariée et emportée, sûrement à l'intérieur vu la disparition du vent sur sa figure. Des portes furent franchies, des escaliers montés, et finalement, elle fût déposée sur un lit. Alors qu'elle pensait que la personne allait la laisser seule, elle la sentit l'enrouler dans une couverture, avant d'être à nouveau serrée. C'est dans cette impression de sécurité qu'Elisabeth s'endormit.

.II.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, groggy, encore abasourdie par les événements de la veille. Elle se leva et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle faisait peine à voir. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, son visage rougi. Elle attacha ses cheveux et respira avec lassitude. Elle savait qu'elle devait parler à son oncle.

Plus vite ça serait fait, et plus vite elle pourrait retourner dans sa piaule pourrie.

Elle sortie de sa chambre et appela Shrika pour qu'elle la mène au Maître des lieux. Les couloirs s'enchaînèrent. Le hasard les fit passer par le couloir aux ancêtres, où chaque tableau la salua respectueusement. Malgré elle, cet accueil lui fit chaud au cœur.

Elles finirent par s'arrêter devant une double porte et après avoir toqué deux fois contre la porte, l'elfe disparu.

Severus autorisa son entrée alors elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle n'était pas vindicative, n'avait pas envie d'un combat. Elle était juste lasse. Elle savait qu'ils devaient discuter alors elle s'assit tranquillement face à son oncle.

Severus décida de prendre la parole en premier.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Tu penses peut-être que c'est cruel et c'est compréhensible. J'ai fait ça pour que tu puisses exprimer cette douleur qui est en train de te ronger.

\- Je peux comprendre. Ça ne rend pas cela moins douloureux ou humiliant mais je peux essayer de comprendre.

\- Le but n'était pas que ce soit humiliant, jamais. Toutes ces personnes avaient un passé différent et j'ai espéré que tu puisses t'identifier à un pour avoir du réconfort. C'était peut-être idiot mais je ne savais pas comment faire autrement. Elisabeth, je sais que c'est difficile et douloureux mais tu as une chance de t'extraire de cette guerre et de tous ses souvenirs. Essaye.

\- Je ne sais pas comment on fait. Je ne sais pas vivre. Je n'ai fait que survivre. J'ai jamais appris. Je ne sais pas me lever le matin, en prévoyant des activités futiles. J'ai jamais su. Je ne sais pas me déplacer sans ma baguette, je ne sais pas faire confiance. J'ai jamais réfléchis à ce que je ferai quand je serai grande. Je sais pas. Et je sais pas comment apprendre. Je ne sais pas si je veux apprendre. C'est trop de risques pour si peu de résultat.

Ce n'est pas Severus qui lui dirait le contraire. Ce n'est pas lui non plus qui lui dirait comment faire. Lui-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, à part se lever le matin et rejoindre son lit le soir. Il n'existait pas de méthode, pas de formule magique. Mais il la soutiendrait. Ce serait sûrement maladroit, et difficile. Ils étaient comme deux animaux, sauvages, incapables de confiance. Ce sera douloureux et long. Mais, devant Circée il le jurait, il ferait tout pour qu'ils s'en sortent.

.II.

_Ce fut compliqué, maladroit, douloureux. Les séquelles étaient lourdes, les rappels de cet Enfer constant. Lorsqu'elle voyait son corps, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, lorsqu'elle dormait, tout semblait la ramener à la Guerre et à la douleur. Il lui fallut des mois pour réussir à être entourée d'une dizaine de personnes sans paniquer, encore plus pour pouvoir aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les cicatrices ne disparurent pas, les cauchemars n'ont plus. Certains jours étaient plus difficiles que d'autres._

_Mais l'un dans l'autre, ça allait mieux. Elle finit par avoir confiance en son oncle, qui lui partagea son amour des potions. Ensemble, ils se firent une petite réputation au sein du très fermé cercle des potionnistes._

_Quoiqu'elle affirmait tantôt, elle n'aima plus jamais. Gabriel semblait avoir laissé une marque indélébile. La culpabilité et la certitude de ne pas devoir infliger une telle peine à un autre être humain la garda bien de s'attacher à nouveau._

_Ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle aurait voulu. Ce n'était la vie que sa mère avait souhaité pour ce petit bébé qu'elle avait tenu contre elle un matin de novembre. C'était une vie qu'elle ne souhaitait à personne d'autre. Mais c'était la sienne. Et comme on en avait qu'une seule, elle s'évertuait à la vivre, bon gré mal gré._

**.II.**

**Voilà pour ce texte. J'attends vos retours avec impatience, je dois avouer ne pas être certaine de ce texte ! **

**Prenez soin de vous, **

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math'**


End file.
